Tara
|} Tara ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im englischen Zoo Blackpool. Am Dienstag, den 27.Januar 2018 war sie die erste der vier Kühe, die auf den Weg vom Twycross Zoo zum Zoo Blackpool transportiert wurde. Viele Monate wurde für diese Aktion geprobt, einhergehend mit der Umstellung auf den geschützten Kontakt. Tara wurde am 06.08.1998 im Twycross Zoo geboren. Ihre Mutter ist die Kuh Tonzi†, die mit ihr bis zu ihrem Tod 2016 in Twycross lebte. Vater ist der damals im Zoo Chester lebende, später in Planckendael, Belgien, stehende Zuchtbulle Chang, ein Sohn des alten Bullen Chieng Mai† in Kopenhagen, dessen Platz als Zuchtbulle er seit 2017 in seinem Geburtszoo einnimmt. Tonzi† und Minbu, eine weitere Kuh aus Twycross, hielten sich vom 19.10.1996 bis zum 02.10.1997 im Zoo Chester auf, um dort von Chang gedeckt zu werden. Beide gebaren dann im August 1998 ein Kalb, neben Tara ist dies Taras jetzt im Whipsnade Wild Animal Park lebende Halbschwester Karishma, die am 27.08. zur Welt kam. Tara wurde nach 651 Tagen Tragzeit geboren, ihre Mutter brauchte für die Geburt 42 Stunden. Über ihren Vater Chang hat Tara weitere Halbgeschwister, denen sie aber bisher nicht begegnet ist. Neben den beiden Elefantenmüttern und -töchtern lebt noch die Kuh Noorjahan in Twycross, die etwa drei Jahre älter als Tara ist und elf Jahre nach Taras Geburt, am 06.08.2009, in Twycross ein Bullkalb namens Ganesh Vijay† zur Welt brachte, das aber durch künstliche Befruchtung (Samenspender war der Whipsnader Bulle Emmet) ins Leben kam und im April 2011 gestorben ist. Diese Möglichkeit wurde offenbar in Betracht gezogen, weil trotz der allesamt zuchtfähigen Kühe kein Bulle in Twycross steht. So wurde - neben anderen Gründen - auch Karishma 2006 nach Whipsnade abgegeben, wo sie am 12.04.2010 ein Bullkalb namens George gebären konnte, ebenfalls ein Sohn des Bullen Emmet, diesmal aber durch natürliche Zucht. Die vier Kühe in Twycross wurden jeden Morgen gewaschen und erhielten Pediküre. Tara, die mit Karishma und Noorjahan aufgewachsen ist, erwies sich als ausgezeichnete "Tante" für den kleinen Ganesh Vijay†, hatte aber keine Gelegenheit, auf natürlichem Wege zu Nachwuchs zu kommen. Daher sollte Tara wie Noorjahan künstlich befruchtet werden, und zwar mit Sperma des Woburner Bullen Raja, der damit wie Tara zum ersten Mal Nachkommenschaft bekommen würde. Die Insemination erfolgte etwa im August oder September 2010. Am 25.03.2012 morgens um 03:00 Uhr brachte Tara nach einer unproblematischen Tragzeit, aber offenbar etwas verfrüht, ein totgeborenes Kuhkalb zur Welt. Da das Kalb sich direkt nach der Geburt nicht bewegte, wurde angenommen, dass es tot zur Welt kam. Noorjahan wurde ebenfalls auf diesem Wege erneut trächtig und brachte am 04.03.2014 ein Kuhkalb namens Esha zur Welt, dem die Kuhgruppe mit großem Interesse begegnete. Vater ist auch hier der Woburner Bulle Raja. Im Jahr 2018 werden alle vier Mitglieder der Herde in Twycross den Zoo verlassen, um später im Zoo Blackpool einem Bullen ihre Aufwartung machen, Minbu, Noorjahan, Tara und die kleine Esha. Nach Minbu und Tara folgten schließlich Noorjahan] und Esha im August 2018. Am 25.10.2019 kam der Bulle Emmet aus dem Whipsnade Zoo nach Blackpool um die Elefantenherde zu vergrößern. Weblinks *Tara at Twycross Zoo, auf www.elephant.se. *The question: How do you clean an elephant?, auf www.guardian.co.uk. *Minbu and Tara the Asian elephants at Twycross Zoo, 25 September 2009, Foto von Minbu, der Mutter Karishmas, und Tara, auf www.zoochat.com. *Twycross Zoo's New Baby Asian Elephant Has Recovered, Artikel zur Geburt von Ganesh Vijay auf www.zandavisitor.com. *Pak Boon's Calf » Taronga Zoo, Beitrag von Gajah69 und folgende Posts, zum Nachwuchs für Raja und Tara auf www.zoochat.com. *Loss of stillborn baby elephant saddens staff at Twycross Zoo, Bericht von Taras Totgeburt auf www.thisistamworth.co.uk (vgl. die Zoomitteilung dazu). Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Twycross Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung